earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Pollyanna
"Pollyanna" is the name of a reoccurring song in the ''Mother'' series. While titled differently, it appears in every Mother game. In EarthBound Beginnings, it is titled "Pollyanna (I Believe In You)", and it plays when Ninten is the only party member. In EarthBound it was titled by fans as "Home Sweet Home" and it plays in Ness's House. Another version also plays when you exit Porky and Picky's house and it starts to turn day. In Mother 3, it is titled "A Certain Someone's Memories" and it plays in The Hall of Memories. It has also appeared in the Super Smash Bros. games, which identify it as EarthBound's main theme. The name of the song comes from a classic children's novel of the same name by Eleanor H. Porter. Appearances *''EarthBound Beginnings: Overworld theme prior to having a character join you; a slowed down version is also played when Teddy is laying wounded on the bed of the healer's house near Mt. Itoi. *EarthBound: More than a few of the game's themes are full arrangements or include parts of the theme, including ''Home Sweet Home, The metropolis of Fourside and Because I Love You. *''Mother 3: Plays in the Empire Porky Building's Hall of Memories. *Super Smash Bros. Melee/Brawl/Wii U/Ultimate'': Plays as an alternate track on the Onett stage, called "Mother 2", titled as to imply it is Earthbound/Mother 2's main theme. Later renamed to "Pollyanna (I Believe In You)" in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Lyrics Pollyanna was remastered with lyrics and released in a soundtrack. It is sung by Catherine Warwick. The lyrics are a reference to the novel of which the song is named after and is sung from the titular character's point of view. : I believe the morning sun : Always gonna shine again, and, : I believe a pot of gold : Waits at every rainbow's end, oh : I believe in roses kissed with dew, : Why shouldn't I believe the same in you? : I believe in make believe, : Fairy tales and lucky charms and, : I believe in promises, : Spoken as you cross your heart, oh, : I believe in skies forever blue, : Why shouldn't I believe the same in you? : You may say I'm a fool, : Feelin' the way that I do : You can call me Pollyanna, : Say I'm crazy as a loon, : I believe in silver linings : And that's why I believe in you! : I believe there'll come a day, : Maybe it will be tomorrow. : When the blue bird flies away, : All we have to do is follow. : I believe a dream can still come true, : Why shouldn't I believe the same in you? : You may say I'm a fool, : Feelin' the way that I do, : I believe in friends and laughter : And the wonders love can do, : I believe in songs and magic : And that's why I believe in you! : You may say I'm a fool, : Feelin' this way about you, : There's not much I can do, : I'm gonna be this way my life through : 'Cause I still believe in miracles, : I swear I've seen a few. : And the time will surely come : When you can see my point of view. : I believe in second chances, : And that's why I believe in you! Trivia *Some https://joysound.biz/search/song.php?machine=Z&word=Pollyanna&matchs=1 Japanese karaoke companies have registered this song. *The song is written in D Major key. Category:Music Category:Vocal Category:Music with lyrics